Zelda Bots
by ShadowGamer
Summary: The first sequal to Zelda Deathmatch, in this one its Robot Fighting Time.


Disclaimer: I do not own Battlebots or Zelda. I know this type of thing's been done before, twice, but I don't care cause I want to make a robot fighting Zelda fic. I mean look how that one fic started people making millions of there own versions. I am not allowed to use that person's name but you know who I'm talking about. And look how many times the Weakest Link's been done. Ah, I'll just stop while I'm ahead.  
  
  
Zelda Bots  
  
By Shadow Gamer  
  
  
Shadow: Welcome to Zelda Bots, I'm afraid this episode will have no demented robot fighting in it. Today we get a sneak peak at the bots being built. Now here are our contestants.  
  
Some Random Goron: From Koriki Forest, Hyrule we have the Hero of Time, destroyer of Dongdongos, and beater of evil, Link!  
  
Link walks in wearing sunglasses.  
  
Link: Hello my public I have arrived. *Blows a kiss, which happens to hit the next person up, that's right Ruto*  
  
SRG: Next up is the Zora girl who makes Link want to hurl, Princess Ruto Zora.  
  
Ruto: Oh Linky  
  
Link: Ah! Who invited her?  
  
Ruto jumps into Link's arms.  
  
Link: Help someone, HEEEEEELP Me.   
  
SRG: Next up, Everyone's favorite, the man who should rule the Earth instead of Death Mountain, my Big Brother, Daurinia.   
  
Daurinia: Hello, Hello. Thanks Joe Random Goron but I like ruling Death Mountain.  
  
Joe Random Goron: Oh sorry, next we have a forest beauty. Give it up for Mido, Oops I mean Saria!   
  
Everyone stares at Joe then Saria's song comes on, Daurinia begins to dance, and Saria walks on stage.  
  
Daurinia: Oh what a hot beat. Hot, hot, beat.  
  
Saria: Tee hee.  
  
Link: Oooookaaaaaaaayy.   
  
Joe: Next up is the Forest Jerk, no he's not, Mido!  
  
Mido walks up and tries to push Link. Ruto gets mad at Mido and starts attacking him in all her fishy glory.   
  
Joe: The next one won Zelda Deathmatch. That's right, Skull Kid.  
  
Skull Kid walks onstage and dances randomly cause I can't think of anything for him to do that's funny.  
  
Joe: Next is the scariest team of all, they are Team Fairy.  
  
Tingle and Navi walk on stage.  
  
Tingle: Tingle Tingle Ka Robot Destructiona. Those Tingle's magic words, don't steal them.  
  
Navi: Please kill me.  
  
Joe: Next is Princess Zelda, who I have no intro for.  
  
Zelda: humph   
  
Joe: And the singer girl Malon  
  
Malon: *sings Epona's Song*  
  
Joe: And last but not least give a big hand and maybe a Goron hug for, The Demented Zelda Deathmatch Announcer.   
  
TDZDA walks on stage.  
  
TDZDA: I'm going to beat you, yes I am.  
  
Shadow: Ok here are the rules, each person or team will make a robot and will fight in each episode. You, the readers, will vote on who wins each fight. Since our first fight will be between Link and Mido we will get a sneak peak at the building of the robots but first a word from our sponsors.  
  
We see a volcano's inside with Link in it.  
  
Link: Boy it sure is hot, aren't I glad I have my Goron Tunic.  
  
Fire Tunic falls into the Lava.  
  
Link: Oh well, I'll just make myself cool with Ice Arrow's, the only way to make a Popsicle in a Volcano.  
  
Ad ends and we see Link's Robot Lab.  
  
Shadow: I've got an exclusive interview with Link right here, he is going to give me some sneak peaks at his robot.  
  
Link: I sure am, now look at this little replica of Din's Fire. Looks like a tiny model only right, wrong. Watch this *presses a button on his remote control and small fire jets make an orb of fire around the replica* just one of my many weapons. Mido is going down.  
  
Shadow: Great, meanwhile Joe Random Goron has an exclusive interview with Mido.  
  
We see Mido's Tree house except it is now filled with machines.   
  
Joe: So what does this robot do?  
  
Mido: It uses tiny models of the Koriki to attack the enemy from all sides.  
  
Joe: Hmm, well were almost out of time here so I'll turn it back over to Shadow.  
  
Shadow: Everyone vote or else rabid teddy bears will eat you. See you next time on….  
  
All: Zelda Deathmatch, I mean Zelda Bots. 


End file.
